


Good Vibrations

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest, Object Insertion, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Muggle artefacts are deserving of the scorn of Pureblood girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writing Challenge #47 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.

One Thursday afternoon, Narcissa was enjoying her free period, sitting in the deserted Slytherin Common Room, lounging on one of the couches. She glanced up when she heard a footstep, and saw Andromeda in the doorway.

Andromeda smirked slightly, placing a hand on one curvy hip. "Hello, Cissy… all alone?" She reached up to slowly toy with one nipple underneath her school blouse.

"Yes…" Narcissa set down the book she was reading, smirking as well and sitting up. She knew her sister well enough to be able to tell what she wanted.

Andromeda pulled her blouse up, giving Narcissa a quick flash of her lacy bra and full breasts underneath, then quickly covered up again, smiling slyly, then moving to sit down in an armchair, draping one leg over each arm and lifting up her skirt. She wasn't wearing any knickers.

"Look," she whispered, as Narcissa's eyes went straight to her slick folds. "I've been wanting you… look how wet and ready I am…" She slid a finger inside herself, and Narcissa moaned. She slid down to the floor, spreading her legs open and pulling off her own white cotton underwear.

"I'm ready too," she said, using her fingers to open herself for her big sister to see. "I want you, Andi…"

"Want me to do what?" Andromeda prompted, slowly pushing her finger in and out of herself.

"Fuck me," was Narcissa's immediate answer. "Fuck me hard… with your fingers… deep inside…"

"I'll do better than that," Andromeda purred. She pulled her finger out of herself, sucking on it as she closed her legs again, teasingly. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and smirked a little, drawing out a rather long, smooth, slightly curved cylinder with a rounded top. It was made of some bright pink material that Narcissa couldn't identify, and Narcissa looked at it warily, her arousal and confidence draining.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. "What's that?"

"Oh, shut up and stop being such a baby, Cissy," Andromeda told her, pressing a button on the bottom. The object in her hand started to hum softly. "This'll feel good, I promise…"

"What is it?"

"It's a Muggle thing," Andromeda told her. "But don't worry, I've already tested it, and it's good…"

"A Muggle thing?" Narcissa's mind was taken right off the ache between her legs, and she looked at her sister in abject horror. "Where did you get it? Why–"

"Believe me, after you use it, you won't care if it's a Muggle thing…"

"What's it for?"

"Narcissa." Andromeda's voice was sharp. "Either stop squirming around and just let me show you what it's for, or I'm going to tell Bellatrix that you stole her lipstick. And we all know the kind of fight that we'd be in for if I did that…"

Narcissa swallowed.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Y- yes, of course I do…"

"Well, then…" Andromeda advanced on her little sister, kneeling down and pulling her legs wider. She tugged off her blouse. Beneath it was a black lace bra that Narcissa recognized as Bellatrix's.

"You accuse me of stealing–"

"Shut up." Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's hand and slid it up under the cup of her bra. "Just sit there and enjoy it."

Narcissa trembled slightly as Andromeda held out the humming cylinder and pressed the tip against her clit. She jumped, her body jerking. "Oh!"

"Shh…" Andromeda moved it in slow circles over the sensitive nub of flesh, watching Narcissa's face register shock, then ecstasy. "See? I told you it would feel good…"

"Oh… it… it does…" Narcissa whispered breathlessly. Her muscles fluttered automatically, clenching around nothing. She wanted more, and she took out her frustration on the only thing she could – her sister's breast, squeezing and yanking her erect nipple.

"Just wait…" Andromeda purred, and Narcissa had to bite back a yelp when she felt the tip of the device slide into her. Her narrow hips bucked up off the floor, and she ground down on it, feeling the humming length of it slide in deep and press against an especially sensitive spot inside her.

"Oh… Andi…" Narcissa moaned. Andromeda reached out and tweaked her sister's small, hard breasts through her shirt, which was drenched with sweat, and Narcissa's back arched. She continued massaging Andromeda through her bra, but her other hand slid down between her legs to rub her clit as hard as she could while Andromeda pumped the cylinder in and out of her.

Andromeda was wild with excitement, the look of her sweet, so very innocent little sister all splayed out on the floor and rubbing herself for her almost more than she could take. There was a wet spot on the floor where she was dripping onto it, and liquid streaming down her thighs, and if both her hands hadn't been busy, she would have been fucking herself with all her strength right then.

"Cissy–" she moaned, momentarily leaving Narcissa's breasts to grasp one of her sister's legs and drag it between hers, so that as she fucked her little sister, she was able to grind and rub her aching clit against Narcissa's thigh.

"Andi!" Narcissa shrieked. "Andi, you're so- wet- it's making me- ahh!"

The vibrations inside her and the pressure on her clit and her sister's wet, wet body grinding against her thigh sent Narcissa straight over the edge. She contracted around the object still being pumped into her, her body arched and buckled, and liquid gushed out of her, squirting over Andromeda, who immediately pulled her hand back from her sister's breast and dug three fingers deep inside herself.

It took only moments for Andromeda to join her sister in utter ecstasy, coming hard on her own fingers, her juices streaming down Narcissa's legs and her own. At last, both girls collapsed, Andromeda slowly pulling the humming object from out of her little sister.

"What- is that?" Narcissa panted.

Andromeda smirked. "It's called a vibrator… isn't it wonderful?"

)O(

Fin


End file.
